


Strange Days

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Lady Loki (briefly), M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Strangefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: When the God of Mischief decides he wants something, he’ll do whatever he needs to do to get it. But, this time, the price might be too high. Getting what he wants from Dr. Stephen Strange might cost more of himself than he can give. The connection between them is more than either of them understands, and there’s a lot riding on whether they can make it work—maybe even the future of Earth.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokixTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/gifts).



> I've never written StrangeFrost before, but this was a request from Tony X Loki, so I gave it a shot. It was also inspired by a piece of art by Loki-is-a-dweeb from a one-word prompt "garden." You can see the art  
> [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/loki-is-a-dweeb/643316041413509120/%22)

Loki sighed, staring out the window at the waves breaking over the rocks, bored and a little on edge. 

For weeks after Thor had left New Asgard to “find himself,” he’d assistedBrunhilde in building the town, as well as his own house that he’d carved into a cliff overlooking the North Sea. Norway had been generous in its offer of sanctuary, and the amount of land they’d been granted was more like a territory than a town. It needed a lot of work, and his ability to telekinetically move earth and rock sped things along and everyone seemed appreciative.

It felt good not tohear conversations drop to secretive whispers when he walked into a room, which was what he’d been expecting. He’d impersonated Odin for more than two years, after all. But, he’d done a creditable job running things, and apparently most Asgardians had forgiven him for tricking them.

But, even though they all knew his summoning of Surtur The Fire Demon to bring Ragnarok upon Asgard was the only way to end Hela, he still felt a modicum of guilt and sadness. He’d destroyed an entire planet and ended up fulfilling a prophecy he’d spent a good part of the last thousand years trying to avoid. Ah, well...the Norns wove ironic fates when the whim took them. He’d seen that often enough.

In any case, there wasn’t a lot more for him to do here at the moment, so he decided to take a little time for himself.

*****

He hired a driver and made the six-hour road trip to Oslo, taking in the sights and learning the language during the three days he spent there. He could’ve used the Allspeak, of course, but that didn’t really give one the essence of a language and it was truly terrible at interpreting idioms or slang. He’d always much preferred to learn the real languages and he had a knack for them. He was the only Asgardian who spoke fluent Jotunn, Vanir, and Sakaarian. Thanks to his first, less-than-stellar visit to Earth, he’d learned English, Russian, and German, and now added Norwegian to the list.

He’d gone to the cinema, restaurants, museums, and lastly, the library, stocking up on books and stashing a few dozen in his inter-dimensional pocket before walking out. He’d return them all when he was finished with them.

Apparently, no one here remembered enough about what he looked like when he’d first come to Earth several years ago for it to be a problem, and it was pleasant to be able to just walk the city streets in peace. That was a rather nice feeling, being able to look like himself and not cause these mortals to panic, and not stress about the fact that he didn’t look like Odin. That had become almost normal to him by this point. He liked looking in a mirror and seeing his own silky, black hair instead of Odin’s grizzled grey.

But, he was restless and distracted the entire trip home. New Asgard was nice enough, but had very little of the excitement and chaos he needed to thrive. Sakaar had been more his kind of place and he missed it more than a little. He considered going back for a visit, but they'd left a lot of damage in their wake, and Grandmaster would likely not be pleased to see him. 

He'd had a lot of time the past few weeks to dwell on one person in particular—one sorcerer who’d taken him by surprise and had made him feel foolish, and he simply couldn’t let that go. The fact that he'd been so easily manipulated by the Sorcerer Supreme didn't sit well with his ego. He had to know if this Stephen Strange was truly that much more powerful than he was or if it had been a fluke.

But, just as important was his desire to learn how to use the portals Strange used. Loki was adept at teleportation, but Strange knew the secret of portals and that was magic he’d give much to learn. Teleportation had its own set of problems and limitations, and being able to see what you were stepping into could be invaluable. Not to mention, Strange had formed a portal under his feet before he’d even realized what was happening, and that kind of advantage could be immeasurable in a fight.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to go to New York.

Even though he’d been granted asylum in Norway, there was still the small matter of being wanted as a war criminal in the United States. So, as soon as he’d gotten back to New Asgard, he thanked the driver and stepped inside, settling into his favorite chair to search the internet for travel requirements. There were a lot of them. He would need to shape-shift into a new face, manufacture identification, get a passport, and a whole list of other details. Following the rules would demand an unnecessary amount of effort and time. 

Teleportation would be the simplest, but he was itching to try out the Tesseract for travel, because he’d never used it. He’d felt a connection to the blue cube from the first time he’d seen it and it was almost begging him to do it. It would only be activated for a moment and probably wouldn’t even make a noticeable micro-ripple in the space/time continuum.

On the other hand, it might be best not to use it, since past events indicated it might emit a signal of some sort when activated. It had been in his inter-dimensional pocket since Ragnarok, and no one—not even Thor—knew he had it. 

_Decisions, decisions. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, it’s the Tesseract._

It didn’t take long on Google to find Doctor Stephen Strange. He didn’t make any secret of where he lived, and all Loki needed was Google maps to visualize where he was going. He’d already been inside the building and that made his landing point even more accurate.

A quick internet shopping trip found what he needed to present himself the way he wanted. The black Gucci suit he’d worn when he last saw Strange was traded for black Gucci jeans, ankle boots, and button-down shirt. It was important to him to appear well put-together for this visit--probably because he needed a little extra confidence for this. He'd never met another spell-caster more powerful than he was, other than Odin, and he was a little nervous.

Once the clothes had arrived and he’d let the Queen know he’d be gone for at least a few days, he was ready. Brunhilde and Heimdall were more than capable of handling things without him, and besides, he had a cell phone. They could call if they needed him. In the living room of his new, ocean-front home, he lifted a hand and the blue cube appeared in his palm, glowing and warm as he activated it.

_Come to daddy, my beloved, and take me where I want to go._

Time to formally meet the good Doctor Stephen Strange.

*****

He appeared in the entrance hall of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, where he’d previously landed in a rather embarrassing manner after falling for thirty minutes, and he looked around at the vast space. The last time he’d been here, he’d only had a moment to see it before he’d been tossed through a portal to Norway. It looked...old...and very dark, and had a strong, musty smell. The opposite of the shining gold and light of Asgard’s palace, and that made a twinge of guilt and nostalgia tighten his chest just a little.

The hall was empty. He’d no idea if anyone else lived here besides Strange, so he simply sat down cross-legged on the marble tile, hands empty and palms up on his thighs. It was the least-confrontational position he could assume short of flattening himself face-down on the floor, and that wasn’t about to happen.

It was only a few moments until Strange strolled unhurriedly into the room, as if the visit hadn't been unexpected. Even without the cape, he was a striking man—well-built, intense blue eyes, and black hair with an elegant shock of white on either temple. But, the most interesting thing was the amulet around his neck, and Loki barely kept himself from gawking at it open-mouthed. Had that been there the first time he'd seen Strange? Possibly. He'd been a little distracted at the time.

“You could’ve knocked,” Strange glowered down, looming over him.

“Would you have let me in?”

“No.”

“Well, there you have it,” Loki said lightly, rising to his feet.

“What do you want, Loki?”

Well, then...straight to the point. All right.

“To learn the secret of portals.”

Strange just stared at him for a few moments, then laughed.

“You’re joking. You—one of the things I’m supposed to be protecting Earth from—want me to teach you new magic that would make you more powerful. I’m sorry you wasted both our times coming here to ask that.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. He'd expected this sort of reaction. 

“I’m no threat to Earth now and you know it. I’m sure you’re perfectly aware I live here. Earth is as much my home now as Asgard ever was.”

“And, look how well that turned out for Asgard,” Strange shot back.

Loki’s teeth clenched and he dropped his eyes. It certainly hadn’t taken the man long to find his weakness—guilt. Strange knew the whole story from Thor—knew he’d had no choice—but had opted to slide the dagger in, anyway.

Hm. Handsome, brilliant, perceptive, and a little cruel, all of which made him more interesting by the moment. A wave of warmth rolled over his entire body, warmth he hadn’t felt in awhile, and he almost didn’t hear what came next.

“Sorry. That was unnecessary. Anyone who knows me will tell you I’m a sarcastic asshole. There must be a reason you thought I’d help you, and now I’m intrigued. Come in,” he said, striding away and obviously expecting Loki to follow.

He led the way into a smaller room whose walls were lined floor-to-ceiling with books of magic, and Loki couldn’t help but salivate a little as Strange motioned for him to take a seat. Even the old library of Asgard hadn't contained some of the titles he saw here, and he wondered if Strange had studied them all. 

“All right. Give me one reason I should help you.”

Loki had given this a lot of thought and knew he’d need a good one, so he’d decided to give him the truth. Go figure.

“I’ll give you three. First, because it’s something I really want and I’m asking very nicely and humbly. Second, because if you need to keep an eye on me, what could be better than having me right here under your nose while you teach me?”

Strange laughed and shook his head.

“Interesting, and I’m actually a little shocked to hear you _ask_ for anything. But, those are hardly compelling reasons. What else have you got?”

Loki’s expression turned deadly serious and his eyes met Strange’s.

“Because you know what’s out there and what’s coming, and It’s only a matter of time.”

The Sorcerer Supreme’s face went still and cold, and he sat down facing Loki.

“Tell me what you know.”

“I know one of the most powerful beings in the universe will be coming for that stone around your neck and I may be able to help you stop him.”

“You know what this is?”

“One of the Infinity Stones—The Time Stone, to be exact. And, he’ll be coming for the Mind Stone in my scepter, and for this, too.”

Loki turned his palm up and showed him the Tesseract. He’d already decided it was a concession he’d likely need to make to get what he wanted.

“There are only six in the universe and we have three on one planet. If he gets all six, the universe will never be the same.”

Strange stared at him for a few long moments, then sighed, resigned to what he needed to do. Loki had no reason to lie about this, as far as he could tell, and the implications were beyond serious.

“The Mind Stone isn’t in your scepter anymore, but, yes, it’s still on Earth. All right. I’ve heard enough that I need to know more, so stay and we’ll learn what we can from our Archives about the stones. I can try to teach you about portals, but this magic is very different from yours and I can’t guarantee you’ll be able to use it.”

“Why not? I’m brilliant, I’m a fast learner, I have a photographic memory, and I already know magic.”

“And, it’s exactly that attitude that might keep you from using these spells,” Strange explained with a lopsided smile.

Loki shrugged.

“Try me. We have nothing to lose.”

“I’m not so sure about that, God of Mischief, but I’ll give you the same chance the Ancient One gave me. If we’re lucky, you won’t be as much of a hard-headed jackass as I was.”

_Besides, you were right about one thing. I can keep a closer eye on you if you’re here with me. One less threat to worry about._

Strange didn’t trust him, that much was obvious. But, he was smart enough to know Loki was right. Once he’d explained everything he knew about Thanos, Strange’s attitude toward him shifted noticeably, even though Loki knew his reputation would be in the back of the sorcerer’s mind at all times. No matter. He’d come around sooner rather than later.

And, that time came in less than two weeks, when the Doom Bots showed up.

*****

They hadn’t been able to breech the front door, but the security cams showed six of them hovering outside, and one of them looked straight into the camera and spoke clearly and ominously.

“Give us the amulet or we’ll destroy this city.”

Strange and Wong had been alerted immediately, and Strange let Loki know, too, that they were under threat of attack. In less than five seconds, the three of them were waiting just inside the door as Wong opened it.

The six robotic replicas of Doctor Doom surged into the room like a tidal wave, and Strange opened the mirror dimension, funneling them into it and hoping they wouldn’t know the difference between it and the real world.

The six bots didn't seem capable of all that much, considering what Strange knew about Doom. With the three of them, it took less than two minutes to destroy all six of them in the mirror dimension without even damaging any of the surrounding buildings or people. Even though nothing that happened in the mirror dimension affected the real world, you could still die, and the Doom Bots did just that. All of them, far too easily. 

“What in the name of Odin was that about? What are these things?” Loki asked, eyes moving from the oddly-human chunks of shredded metal to Strange. 

“Doom,” said Wong. “Doctor Doom. He uses AI versions of himself to do his dirty work. He’s a brilliant, evil man who wants to subjugate humanity.”

“A lot like we thought you were,” Strange smirked, shooting Loki the side-eye.

“Oh? And, now that you know me better, which of those traits has diminished? Am I less evil or less brilliant?” Loki retorted.

“Maybe neither. The jury is still out,” Wong interjected, his face expressionless. Loki didn't know the man well enough yet to know whether he was serious or if this was his dry sense of humor.

“Well, it doesn’t take a genius to know these robotic creatures weren’t meant to truly challenge us. They were nothing more than an attempt to get us to show him what we can do. I can't think of any other reason for him to tip his hand with this juvenile effort. These were nothing, but the next thing he sends will be something. It will be a real attempt to take the Time Stone, and if he’s successful, I doubt we can stand against Thanos, even with the Tesseract and the Mind Stone.”

“You think Doom is working with Thanos?” Wong asked, suddenly realizing how terrible that sounded.

“It’s possible. I don’t know Doom, but Thanos really loves having minions. I speak from personal experience on that,” Loki said.

“Doesn’t matter if he is or isn’t. They’re never getting this amulet. We’ll be ready. I know enough about Doom to have a pretty good idea how he thinks, and he can't outthink us," Strange pronounced, gripping Loki’s shoulder and squeezing it firmly.

*****

For the past three weeks since the visit from the Doom Bots, they’d spent the mornings reading everything they could in the Archives, whether it seemed relevant or not. Between the two of them, they could speed through volumes every day and commit the information to memory. But, even so, it was a daunting task, because there were literally thousands of years’ worth of books, scrolls, and tomes.

Loki was more than a little surprised that Strange allowed him free access to all of it, but then again, Strange didn’t really seem to believe he was capable of mastering it. That was a bitter pill to swallow, but he didn’t see any point in arguing about it. Not right now, anyway. Once he proved he could, Strange’s doubts would be moot.

In the afternoons, they did physical training, and this had come to be Loki’s favorite part of the day. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this man’s company as much as he did, and although he admired Strange’s mind, the man’s physical presence made him want to do much more than just spar.

Loki was physically far stronger than Strange by virtue of who and what he was, but the human sorcerer had a slight edge in speed, due to his magical enhancements. This was a reversal of the norm for Loki, since sparring with Thor and Heimdall always put him in the position of being faster against a far stronger opponent. It was an interesting twist.

As he and Strange faced each other with bo staffs, Loki found himself getting distracted by the bare-chested, sweaty body in front of him. With everything that had happened the last couple of years, he hadn’t had much time for a personal life, and he was harshly reminded of that at the moment. He’d been attracted to the Sorcerer Supreme from the time he’d arrived a few weeks ago and the feeling had only grown stronger in the time he’d been here. 

He’d even had a vivid dream about him a few nights ago that made him come in his sleep, and that hadn’t happened in awhile. He’d woken up in the middle of the night panting, his cock raging hard and about to empty all over his sheets. Gods, that had felt good to wrap a hand around himself as he spurted more cum than he had in a long time. He’d sucked his fingers clean thinking about what Strange’s would taste like. It brought a low moan to the back of his throat, thinking about it now.

But, his mind was drifting. He yanked his attention back to the moment, wanting to end this quickly. He had something to prove, and was hungry besides. They both had more than a few bruises and lacerations, but his would be gone very soon, and that gave him a little shiver of satisfaction. He didn't think Strange had healing magic and was torn on whether or not to offer to heal his cuts and bruises. The thought of running his fingers over Strange's skin made him shiver a little in a different way.

Damn. His mind was drifting again. Back to business. Strange was good, but Loki had a thousand years of experience and there likely wasn’t a fighting skill he’d never seen used—including distraction, which he put to use now.

“Explain to me again how this is going to help me learn to make portals,” he demanded, just as he swept Strange’s feet out from under him, bringing today’s match score to three-zero.

Strange may have mastered magic Loki didn’t know yet, but he was the one in control, and just knowing that made his dick hard as he grinned down at the human who was on his back, groaning. Being in control was one of the main reasons he’d kept his sanity throughout the past thousand years. Male or female, he was master of his domain.

*****

Loki had thought having Ragnarok forced upon him had been the ultimate irony. But, he had no idea what the Norns had in store for him, and they nipped each other on the cheek as they watched him—the Norn equivalent of a high-five. They frequently amused themselves watching the beings who drew their attention.

The Weavers of Fate were old and not easily entertained, but Loki’s unique combination of brilliance, vulnerability, confidence, and unpredictability made him one of their favorites. His light shone like a candle in the darkness and they could hardly wait to watch it glow. The God of Mischief and this human Sorcerer Supreme would offer them endless distractions, and they giggled in anticipation.

*****

Loki and Strange hit it off surprisingly well, although they butted heads frequently. Loki often wondered why Strange put up with as much of his insolent shit as he did, but deep down he knew the answer. They were more alike than Strange wanted to admit. Both brilliant, both loners not particularly skilled in interpersonal relationships, but a little hungry for companionship. They spent a fair amount of time in the same spaces, often enjoying the same activities, but not doing them together. “Parallel play” was what he’d heard it called when children engaged in similar activities, and it suited him just fine.

One of their favorites spots for such activities was the roof. The roof of the Sanctum Sanctorum was covered, not with concrete or asphalt, but entirely with one of the most beautiful gardens Loki had ever seen outside of Asgard. There was grass, a beach-like expanse of tiny pebbles with a stream running through it, and a strip of sand with smooth, small black rocks scattered randomly. Wong had explained that it was a Zen Garden, and that one might find inner peace in arranging the rocks and making patterns in the sand. Loki had come to enjoy it more as a mental challenge to make mathematically pleasing geometric patterns than to find inner peace. That was something he was well-resigned to never having. 

There was an array of tropical flowers, plants, and carefully tended Bonsai trees among little footpaths, carved stone pillars, and low bench seating. Over it all was a magical, protective bubble, unable to be perceived by human eyes, but Loki’s saw it clearly enough. It emanated a sense of calm and he enjoyed being under it. The fact that outside eyes couldn’t see past it made it even better.

He and Strange stood leaning on the intricately-carved wooden railing around the outside edge of the roof, drinks in hand, watching the sun set on a lovely spring evening. It was a satisfying end to a day of hard work. Neither of them spoke for many minutes until Loki broke the silence.

“You spend a lot of time alone in this place, other than Wong and a couple of students. Is there not a special someone in your life, or is he the one?”

Strange burst into snorting laughter and shook his head.

“ _Wong_? No. He's special, all right, but not in the way you’re thinking, and definitely not _the one_. It’s been years since I’ve had any kind of romantic relationship or even sex, other than with myself. I do miss both, sometimes,” Stephen said, grinning a little sheepishly.

“It’s been two years for me. Personifying Odin and destroying a planet took up a surprising amount of my time,” Loki confessed, hoping it would put Strange more at ease.

“But, in the greater scheme of things, two years is a much smaller slice of my life than yours. It doesn’t affect me as much—or at least that’s what I thought until I came here,” Loki said cryptically, and Strange cocked his head, but continued answering the original question.

“There was someone special, once, but after my crash, I drove her away by being a self-obsessed asshole. Probably not that different from the guy you were when you tried to take over Earth,” he grinned, waiting to see if Loki would react to the jab. He didn’t.

“And, then I went to Nepal. From then on, I was so caught up in ‘the mission’ that I haven’t really made time for a relationship. We don’t take a vow of celibacy, but I might as well have,” he sighed.

“Is there no one here that can fill that need for you?” Loki asked, meeting Strange’s eyes, and the wizard scoffed loudly.

“Who would there be? The accountant? The students? You—?”

He stopped himself, stuttering a bit, but Loki’s pupils dilated as their eyes met and he knew the answer to that question might be ‘yes.’ The idea of that shocked him him a little, but not as much as he would’ve thought a few weeks ago. He knew a little about the god, sincehe was a believer in ‘know thine enemy,’ and he knew Loki was not only pansexual, but could shape-shift into female anytime he wanted. He’d been completely fascinated with that from a biological standpoint, wondering how his brain adapted to it. He was dying to ask Loki some questions about it, but Loki took the conversation in a whole different direction.

“You’ve never been with a man, then," Loki stated factually.

“No.”

“Would you like to be?”

“A human man? I doubt it. Never felt the attraction.”

Well, that _almost_ sounded like an invitation, since Strange knew he wasn’t human and wouldn’t make such a slip of the tongue carelessly.Strange was attracted to him, no doubt, but was also uncomfortable with it, so he decided to make it as easy as possible for the good Doctor.

In a matter of seconds, he shifted into his female form and waited for Strange’s reaction to a six-feet-two woman in spike heels and long, black hair. She wasn’t disappointed.

Strange—Stephen—swallowed hard, and it seemed he was finally flummoxed enough by something that he didn’t know what to say. He just stared like a lovestruck schoolboy at this long-legged vision in a short, green dress.

Loki made a height adjustment, since she was a couple of inches taller than Strange to start with and towered over him in four-inch heels. She didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable. Once their mouths were level, she leaned in, lips just brushing, breathing each other’s air. She kissed him softly at first, then more hungrily, sensing Stephen wanted more. He was like a starving animal tasting food for the first time in days. She pulled him close and felt his erection press into her.

“You like this, I think,” she whispered in a husky feminine voice, cupping his bulge with one hand and rubbing lightly.

“ _Ah_...oh, God, you’re so beautiful and your lips are so soft,” he whispered, almost breathless.

She kissed him again, slow and deep, and he kissed her back the same way. She felt herself grow wet and hot and she needed to taste him. Needed to feel his cock slide between her lips and make him come on her tongue. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slamming him up against a stone pillar. She ripped open the shirt, kissing his neck, his chest, his nipples, then down the line of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers.

“ _Mmm_ , _Stephen_... If you like my lips now, just wait until they’re wrapped around your cock,” she breathed into his ear, and he moaned.

 _“Oh, God_...don’t...stop...”

No, wait, that sounded ambivalent, and he sure as hell didn’t mean it that way.

" _Don’t stop_. Please, don’t stop,” he repeated, making sure she heard him correctly.

“Oh, I won’t, believe me. Not until you give me everything you have. Everything.”

She opened his zipper and dropped to her knees, one hand pulling his hard length out of his trousers, and again was not disappointed.

“Gorgeous. Just like in my dream,” she said, licking the underside from base to tip, flicking her tongue along the big vein.

“You—you dreamt about me?”

She licked it again and took the head in her mouth, tonguing his slit before pulling away. His scent was magical and she inhaled him deeply, growing wetter as his musk filled her nostrils.

“Oh, yes, Doctor. It was so vivid, I came in my sleep. Woke up to wet sheets and cum everywhere,” she laughed wickedly, running her cheek up the length of the shaft before swiping her tongue across the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“I...I don’t even know what to say to that,” Stephen said, voice low and rough.

The visual of male Loki spurting cum all over the sheets to a dream of him was both arousing and weird at the same time.

“Don’t say anything. Just be quiet and enjoy. I’m quite good at this.”

Did she want to keep him on the edge for awhile or make it happen now? She could have him come in ten seconds or stretch it out for a lot longer, and either way promised to be fun.

She decided to stretch it out for awhile and just barely held the head in her mouth with her teeth, softly running her tongue around the ridge. But, by the way his abdominal muscles spasmed violently, she may have overestimated her ability to keep him from going over the edge too soon. It seemed as though it really had been a long time for him, so she let it happen.

She sucked him in all the way, until her nose was buried in his thick, black pubic hair and his cock filled the back of her throat. His scent alone nearly made her come. She began to move, all the way out and all the way in again and again, until his whole body shuddered and tensed. With a loud groan, he filled her mouth with thick, hot cum, and she swallowed it all, then licked her lips as he collapsed back against the stone pillar, panting. 

“ _Jesus Christ_. I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“That’s because you’ve never felt a godess’ mouth before. Or a god’s. That’s only a taste of what it can be if you let it happen, Stephen.”

There was more than a slight tone of smug satisfaction in her voice, and she tucked him back inside his trousers and stood up, with a last swipe of her pink tongue across his slit. When she kissed him, he could taste himself on her lips. 

“Good night, Stephen. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She winked, pivoted on her green patent leather Manolo Blahnik heel, and strode back inside, disappearing down the stairs to her room.

Stephen followed downstairs, then made himself another drink and sat looking out the window, thinking. The thought of those incredible blue-green eyes looking up at him while his cock slid in and out between her lips, his shaft shiny with her saliva, was making him hard again. The mental image of male Loki ejaculating all over his sheets did not deter his erection, either. If anything, it just made him wonder if the god’s cock looked as good as the rest of him, and he was certain he knew the answer to that question. 

He’d never spent much time thinking about sex, really, most of his life. He’d always been so driven by his intellect, his mental abilities, to achieve more and more and greater and greater things, that he’d never allowed himself to be distracted by sexual attraction. And, now that he was Sorcerer Supreme, he’d been driven by the burden of responsibilities that came with, so much so that Loki had taken him utterly by surprise. He'd never actually considered the idea that he could be attracted to a man, and Loki was challenging that preconception pretty heavily. Male or female, he was fascinating. 

But, fascinating or not, he was still mostly an unknown quantity, and Stephen wasn't comfortable with unknown quantities.That didn’t stop his dick from staying hard the whole time he showered, though, and he dropped into bed remembering what it had felt like emptying his cock and balls into that beautiful, sexy mouth.

_Oh, fuck. Damn her. Him. Whatever._


	2. Chapter 2

He avoided Loki at breakfast the next morning, texting him that he’d meet him in the Archives so they could continue their studying, and he was already a little on edge when Loki walked into the room. 

“Good morning, Stephen,” he said, as if nothing had happened the night before, and Strange felt his shoulders drop in relief. At least, they could ignore it for now, until he figured out how to deal with this new and unfamiliar set of feelings. Shit.

“Good morning. Ready to work, I hope. I found a couple of new things that might help.”

“Help what, specifically? Figuring out what Doom is going to do next, how to deal with Thanos, or helping me learn to make portals?”

Strange leaned back in his chair, glad to have specific questions to address. Maybe it would help calm this low-level anxiety he felt just being in the same room with Loki. He'd done something last night he wasn't entirely comfortable with, and was trying not to let that discomfort leak through. He tried not to babble, but wasn't sure if he was saying anything truly helpful or not. 

“I think we both know Doom is going to try again with a real force, the next time. The only question is when. We’ve already talked about a plan, and I think we’re as ready as we can be. And, we also know the best way to deal with Thanos is to get every Avenger and every super-powered human or non-human we can on board. We need to set up as many meetings as possible while we still can, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, absolutely, but it will take you and Wong to get the rest of them to trust me. Assuming you trust me in the first place. Do you, Stephen?”

“Yes, mostly—but you have to take the last step, Loki. Look, I know you’re close to mastering portals, and with them come other spells, too. All your natural magic is helping you get there, but you need one last thing. You have to let go of your ego. You have to understand that there’s a greater good and be willing to sacrifice your own needs for it.”

“Do I? You don’t even know what my needs are,” he snapped, annoyed.

“I don’t have to know, because they don’t matter. You’re arrogant and self-absorbed, just like I was. Everything you do is for you, and you don’t really care about anyone else, except maybe Thor. But, even with him, it burns you that you can be jealous of him and love him at the same time. You’ve been so focused on the fact that Odin didn’t favor you the way he did Thor that you’ve spent years trying to prove him wrong. Trying to prove you were worthy of the Throne of Asgard. And, then, Odin just up and died and left you two to deal with the aftermath of what he'd done."

He hadn’t intended for this morning to turn into a confrontation, but he couldn’t see any way around it, now, if Loki really wanted to learn the secret of portals. The sorcery required to make that work required the sacrifice of ego. He’d learned that the hard way, and now apparently Loki would have to, too.

“Well, Stephen, you’ve suddenly developed a strong opinion of who I am since last night. You’ve known all this since before I came here. Why bring it up now?”

Strange touched the amulet that lay on his chest. He sighed, took a deep breath, and looked almost apologetic.

“Because I was there when Odin died. I went there last night and watched you. I saw the hurt and sadness on your face when Odin finally said he was proud of you and told you he loved you. It wasn’t enough, was it? Too little, too late. All it did was soothe an old man’s conscience right before he died, and it just caused you more pain, because you thought you’d already dealt with it.”

“You time-traveled there last night just to spy on me? Why? Because giving you a blowjob entitled you to invade my privacy whenever you want?” Loki demanded with a snarl.

“Not to spy. To understand. Your magic...you channel your power from Yggdrasil, right? The tree of magic that branches through the Nine Realms and feeds you. But, you need to let go of Yggdrasil and embrace a whole new paradigm.”

Loki stared at him, incredulous.

“ _Let go_ of Yggdrasil?! I can’t. Even if I wanted to, that would kill me. Yggdrasil is part of me. It’s inside me. You might as well ask me to rip out my heart.”

“I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill you. Yggdrasil is limiting you, just as Odin was—still is. The power I’m talking about comes from the whole universe, not just the Nine Realms. But, you have to let part of yourself go in order to use it. Let go of that obsession with Odin’s opinion. Let go of all that control you pride yourself on.”

Loki stared at him, jaw and fists clenching and unclenching; a whole range of emotions flickering across his face in a matter of seconds. For a moment, it looked like he was about to punch Strange.

“I’ll be in the mirror dimension if you need me. Don’t need me,” he said darkly, and Strange only nodded silently as Loki teleported away.

That could've gone better, but it needed to be said. He knew it was a bombshell, but Loki had to hear it and come to grips with it, if he was going to progress here.

*****

Loki spent the rest of the day in the mirror dimension. Originally, he’d intended only to think and practice, but anger quickly got the better of him. He didn’t know if he was angry with Strange or with Yggdrasil for betraying him. How could Yggdrasil not be powerful enough, when Odin had used it to rule the Nine Realms? Or, was it anger at himself for not being strong enough to use it the way Odin had?

No matter where the anger came from, though, the buildings and the cities in the mirror dimension paid the price. He crushed them to rubble and burned them all to satisfying piles of ash before he was able to put aside the anger and frustration and truly think. With a sigh, he finally stepped back into the real world and went upstairs to shower.

*****

Strange couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was he upset with Loki for not doing what he needed to do to continue here, or was it something else? Loki was powerful, but he could be so much more. That primitive, Nordic warrior magic was great for what it did, but there was other magic out there, too. What Strange thought of as _his_ magic, more sophisticated magic, and if what they feared was coming one day, they both needed to be as powerful as they could possibly be when that day came.

Loki had to give up that superior attitude if he was going to get there. But, he’d had a thousand years to be shaped that way and it wasn’t going to be easy to change. All that time playing second fiddle to Thor had built up those walls he had in place to protect himself.

Maybe he should send Loki away back to New Asgard until he had some sort of epiphany. He’d nearly done it twice over the past couple of weeks, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words. He’d had to admit he liked having Loki around a lot more than was probably healthy, so he’d decided to just let things take their course and see what happened. They had time, after all. Thanos wasn’t coming anytime soon. Probably.

The days passed with Loki’s mood staying dark and Strange not mentioning it. In near-total silence they continued their routine of studying and sparring, interspersed with the daily necessities of life, speaking only when necessary. More than once, Loki wondered how long it would be until Strange told him to leave, but the order never came.

_Why does he still want me here? I would’ve told me to leave a long time ago._

The answer came to him one night in his bed as he lay staring at the ceiling, sleep eluding him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stephen Strange and grappling with the desire to throw himself at the Doctor’s feet, begging for a word, a kiss, a touch, _anything_. Did Strange feel the same need he did, and that was why he wouldn’t ask him to leave? There was only one way to find out, and he’d have to be much more direct than he’d been so far.

*****

They were leaning against the railing of the rooftop garden, having their evening cocktails, as they did almost every night. It was a little ritual that continued in spite of the rift between them, and tonight Loki had made a point of leaving only inches separating them.

“What is it, Stephen? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Loki asked, one corner of his mouth turned up as they stood nearly nose-to-nose.

“No, no...I’m fine. I’m just...not used to having a man this close in my personal space. But, I’m sure you know that.”

Loki wrapped an arm around Stephen and cupped the back of his neck with one hand. He could feel the tension in the the doctor’s shoulders as he pulled their faces close.

“A few weeks ago, you were perfectly all right with shoving your cock into the back of my throat and I know you loved it. What’s changed? Something different?”

Of course, he knew what was different, but he was going to make Stephen say it and see if they could get past it.

“Oh, come on, Loki. You were a woman, then. Besides, I didn’t shove it. You were about to eat me alive. Not that I was complaining.”

“Then what is it you want, Stephen? A woman, a man, or...just _me_?”

Strange’s eyes met Loki’s and held them.

“I honestly don’t know, but I can’t forget how your mouth felt around me. I’ve never felt anything like it. Maybe it is just _you_ , because I can’t imagine any other man doing it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Loki said softly, and kissed him, lips parting and tongue just flicking into the sorcerer’s mouth.

“God, how can a man’s skin be so soft? You don’t even have any stubble.”

“That’s what happens when you shave with magic instead of a razor. You’ll really appreciate it when my face is between your thighs later.”

“Really, Loki? I thought we were having a serious discussion here.”

“I am being serious. The question is do you think you can handle me as a man, Stephen? I love being male and having a cock—using it—I love how it feels buried in the mouth or the cunt or the ass of someone I want, and I want _you_.”

There was that attitude Strange had tried to explain was holding Loki back magically, but right now, it was sending little tendrils of heat coursing through him. That confidence and complete lack of self-consciousness was igniting something in him sexually that he’d never felt before Loki came along. He supposed it was the product of having to learn to be comfortable in one's own skin when that skin could change so easily. He started to turn away, but then stopped. _Could_ he handle sex with Loki as a man? God, what did that mean if he could? Did that make him gay? None of that seemed to matter to Loki.

 _Fuck_.

He had no idea, but right now, he didn’t care. He only knew he wanted Loki and it didn’t matter how and his dick was hard as steel.

“I think I can...yes. I want _you_ , and I don’t care whether you’re male or female, you shifty bastard. I want...I want...to fuck you. I want to shove my cock so deep inside you it hurts.”

He couldn’t believe those words came out his mouth. He’d never said them to anyone else—not like that. Never so...dirty. Never so rough. He felt like a Neanderthal, a little embarrassed, and he dropped his eyes. Confidence was never something he’d been lacking, but he felt the lack of it now as he waited for a response.

 _“Then, fuck me_ , _Stephen_. Own me. Make me moan with every inch of that cock,” Loki whispered, his voice like satin against Strange’s cheek.

Stephen’s hand shot to the back of Loki’s neck, forceful and demanding, pulling him into a kiss the likes of which he’d never felt. A man’s lips. Loki’s lips. Alien, forbidden, yet perfect.

Loki’s hands gripped his waist, his hips, jerking him forward into him, kissing his neck, his collarbone, the corner of his jaw, until the Sorcerer Supreme’s knees nearly buckled.

“ _Oh...God_...take your clothes off,” Strange ordered.

Loki released him and took a step back. With a twitch of a finger, all his clothes were in a pile on the grass and he stood naked, cock hard and jutting upward, eyes locking with Strange’s. The lean torso, the long legs, the deep V of his groin, were almost more than Strange could stand. To be so turned on by a man’s body—it didn’t seem possible.

“It’s possible, Stephen. I don’t need to read your mind to know what you’re thinking. And, I want you just as much. Touch me.”

He grabbed Stephen’s hand and placed it on his chest, letting his heartbeat thump against the warm palm, then pulled it slowly downward. He guided the hand along the trail of black hair to his navel, then down, down to the soft patch of pubic hair.Stephen stiffened, hesitating as he touched the hard length, then ran his palm up the outside curve of it, pressing it into Loki’s belly. Loki grunted softly with pleasure and pulled them tightly together. Strange wrapped his fingers tentatively around Loki’s erection, breath coming a little faster, now.

“I’ve never held another man’s cock before.”

“And, how does it feel, Stephen?” Loki asked, lips just brushing the shell of his ear.

“Hard...just like mine. _More_ ,” he demanded, gripping it forcefully, as if he never wanted to let go.

But, Loki gently pried the fingers from around his cock and unbuttoned Strange’s shirt, biting his neck softly as he pulled the shirt down off his shoulders. He let it drop to the floor and slid to his knees. As he stroked the rock-hard bulge through the trousers, he looked up to meet Stephen’s half-lidded blue eyes watching him intently.

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now, Stephen, starting to sweat and breathing fast already? I can hear your heart racing from here. You don’t even have to touch me and I’m so hard I’m dripping.”

He reached down and swiped his fingertips across his own slit, gathering enough wetness to coat them, then sucked them clean.

“ _Oh, Jesus._..you’re about to make me come in my pants like some horny teen-ager.”

“Hmm...really? I’d very much like to see that,” Loki grinned wickedly.

He scratched his fingertips up the insides of both thighs through the fabric, then unbuttoned the trousers. He stood back up, dragging his naked body up Stephen’s leg, his dripping cock leaving wet spots along the way. Their lips met as their chests slid together, and Loki felt Stephen’s heart beat even faster as he kissed him.

“Just lean back against that pillar again and don’t touch yourself. No hands,” Loki instructed.

“I’ll try, but that’s a tall order with a gorgeous, naked god standing in front of me.”

_Jesus, did I really just say that out loud about a man’s body?_

Well, it was only the truth. Loki’s body was perfect, and he wasn’t the least bit shy about letting Stephen’s gaze stay on him, either.

Loki summoned a little oil into his right palm and let it slide up his shaft, then wrapped his hand firmly around it. He held it still, squeezing hard enough that a little spurt of pre-cum dripped down over his fingers, and Stephen moaned out loud, about to come apart.

God, he was so hard and ready. It wouldn’t take much to make him come, and his breath stuttered as Loki stepped towards him, naked body glistening in the evening light of dusk. The god’s hand cupped Stephen’s hard bulge, stroking firmly through the fabric as he pressed his cock against Stephen’s hip.

Slowly, sensuously, Loki’s fingers trailed down the line of dark hair to the waistband of Stephen’s trousers. He undid the button and slid his hand down inside, and Stephen gasped. Loki slicked his oiled palm over the crown, then rubbed the length.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

His fingers played with the zipper, undoing it so slowly, he could hear each individual click of metal as it came open. When it would go no farther, he pulled the trousers open and slid them down just enough to see the cut of his groin and the curve of his cock twitching against his abdomen through his underwear. 

“ _Oh...Stephen_...you’re so ready to come. I’m impressed you’ve held on this long. Face the wall, now, and put your hands on it.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Stephen did as he was told, and Loki pushed his dripping erection against the fabric between his ass cheeks. Both hands were flat on Stephen’s groin, one on either side of his cock, but not touching it—only pulling his ass backwards into Loki.

“Mmm, yes, that’s it. I know you want to come for me. Do it,” Loki’s voice whispered in his ear from behind, so deep and rough, it almost didn’t sound human.

It reminded Stephen that Loki _wasn’t_ human, but he didn’t care. His head tilted back against Loki’s shoulder and he surrendered—to the warm, strong hands pulling him backwards, to the god’s body heat burning into him and making him sweat, to the unrelenting pressure building inside him—to all of it.

_“Oh, shit...ah...Loki...”_

His muscles tensed and he spurted cum all over the wall and himself as Loki held him until his breathing slowed. He reached back and grabbed a handful of black hair, pulling Loki’s cheek to his.

“Damn, that was something. You’re dangerous, all right, but not in the way I thought when I first met you. You’re dangerous because you can turn me into a quivering bowl of Jell-O,” he laughed.

“I don’t know what that is, but I’m glad I can make you quiver,” he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Stephen chuckled wickedly and grabbed Loki’s arms, whirling him around to slam his back into the pillar.

“And, now, I’m going to make _you_ quiver.”

He made a portal appear just behind him and Loki could see it only led to another spot in the garden about twenty feet away. Before he could ask what was going on, Strange yanked him around again and shoved him through. They landed hard, with Loki on his back in the grass and Stephen on top of him.

“Now, you’re just showing off,” Loki laughed, shaking his head.

“Not entirely. I have an idea, and it might be brilliant. Do you trust me?”

Loki gazed up at him and thought for a moment. Did he? Not long ago, he would’ve laughed at that question, but now...

“Yes.”

Strange rose to his feet and stood over Loki, staring down at him, arms at his sides, and Loki’s cock twitched with desire. The Sorcerer Supreme was a handsome and powerful man and that combination was nearly irresistible. He was built a lot like Loki—not quite as tall or feline, but his charisma was undeniable, and Loki waited for him to tell him what to do.

“Good. Now, finish undressing me. No magic.”

A little confused, but still aroused, Loki kipped gracefully to his knees and began to slide Stephen’s trousers down, his underwear along with them. By the time they reached his knees, it was obvious that the cock at Loki’s eye level was starting to swell again. When the trousers reached the floor and Stephen stepped out of them, it was half-erect already.

Hmm. Stephen was enjoying this—enjoying the control and the role reversal—and Loki was more and more aroused by that. When Stephen’s fingers carded through Loki’s hair and grabbed a handful, pulling his head back, the god felt a rising desire that made his cock twitch to his heartbeat.

 _Oh...gods_...he hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t expected that Strange would actually be able to do it, at least not yet, and he moaned deep in his throat.

“I want to watch you suck it,” Stephen said roughly, holding the base of his now-rock-hard cock.

Loki wrapped one hand around Stephen’s where he held it and the other cradled his balls. Loki licked them and sucked them, taking each one into his mouth until they were full and heavy. Then, he licked up the shaft, tongue pressing on the big vein along the underside. He loved the feel of it, the way the blood flowing through it thrummed under his tongue. He moved to the slit, tasting the drops of pre-cum, and moaned again, increasing the suction. To know Stephen was watching him worship his cock was incredibly arousing, and his need to feel it inside him was growing stronger by the moment.

He was lost in that thought when the hand in his hair yanked backwards almost violently, pulling him off with a pop.

“ _Enough_. Oh, God, that was close,” Stephen panted.

Looking down at Loki breathing hard, his lips a little swollen, and his own saliva-slicked cock, he had to hold completely still to keep from coming right then. He was on a mission and climaxing now might mean failure. When he had control of himself again, he gently stroked Loki’s cheek.

“Lay on your back, spread your legs, and stroke your cock for me, but don’t you dare come. That would make me very unhappy, and you do want to make me happy, don’t you?”

He had no idea where this was coming from. He’d never talked to anyone like that, but it was just flowing out of him like it was the most natural thing in the world. The best part was that Loki was responding to it exactly the way he’d hoped.

_He won’t give up Yggdrasil, but maybe he can give himself up to me. Maybe that can be enough. We’ll see._

Loki did as he was told, stroking his dripping erection, and he was barely holding on. Muscles so taut he thought he might snap like a violin string if Stephen touched him, he closed his eyes and concentrated on just breathing. When he opened them, Stephen was between his legs.

“You want me, Loki? You want me inside you?”

He nodded, barely able to speak.

“ _Yes...oh, please, yes,”_ he whispered hoarsely.

“Then, give yourself to me. I need to hear you say it.”

“I’m yours, Stephen. Anything you want, for as long as you want me.”

And Loki knew that was nothing but the truth. He’d never felt this kind of connection with anyone else, and the thought of losing it was unbearable. Whatever this man wanted him to do, he’d do it.

“You want me to fuck you? To come with my cock inside you?”

He was stalling for time a little, now. He desperately wanted it, too, but he’d never done this before and needed a little guidance on what to do, exactly. Fortunately, Loki sensed what was happening and pulled him forward, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“I’ll help you, Stephen. I’m already slick for you. Just line the tip up against me and snap your pelvis forward.”

He did, and was knocked nearly breathless when the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and slid inside. When his balls touched Loki’s skin, it was like coming home.

“ _Oh...God.._.it’s...you’re so tight, and all around me. So warm. I’ve never felt anything like this,” he panted, voice low and harsh, barely able to speak.

Loki’s legs were locked around him like a vise, and he was nearly on sensory overload. He went still and quiet, pulse pounding in his cock, arms shaking.

“Just move, Stephen. Start slowly, in and out. The rest will come naturally. Surely, you remember how to fuck?” he teased, and that coaxed a little smile from him.

“I remember. It hasn’t been _that_ long. But, I’ve never felt anything like you.”

“Then, just remember I’m all yours and fuck me. Make me feel every inch. _Mmm...yes._..just like that. _Ah_...gods...so good.”

Slowly at first, then faster as he gained confidence, and the connection with Loki strengthened as he increased his pace. Loki’s eyes were glazed, pupils so dilated, there was nothing but a thin ring of color around them, and he wondered if his looked the same. God, he wasn’t going to last long. This was so _much_.

And, Loki had surrendered to him. He’d felt it in that moment and he felt it now. They had something he’d never felt with anyone else. He couldn’t say what it was, exactly, but _something_.

The pressure in his cock was uncontrollable now, and he knew he was going to come any second. Loki was, too, his cock dripping, splashing wetness all over his belly where it slapped against him in rhythm with Stephen’s thrusts. God, just the sight of Loki like this, so vulnerable, so open, it was too much...

The sound that came from Loki was like nothing he’d ever heard. A groan, a growl, something in between—whatever it was, he felt it in his own chest, and Loki shot a geyser of cum everywhere. His head slammed back into the grass and all his muscles clenched.

It felt to Stephen like a hand tightened around him deep inside Loki, and it took his breath away. He came so hard he whited out, and it seemed to last for minutes instead of seconds. He came and came, emptying everything he had, every drop, the wave of contractions finally receding only as Loki relaxed around him.

When it was over, neither of them moved for a long time, panting, dripping sweat, not even able to utter a word between them. Stephen finally softened enough to slide out, and just lay there listening to Loki’s pounding heart against his ear. By the time their breathing was back to normal, the puddles of cum had gone from wet to sticky to dry, and Loki waved them away.

“That’s a handy trick. I guess I never had any reason to learn it,” Stephen laughed as he rolled off into the grass next to Loki.

Loki smiled and touched Stephen’s cheek.

“I’ll be happy to teach you. You have a reason to learn it now, since you’re apparently stuck with me for awhile.”

They both lay back and looked at the stars shining through the protective bubble over them, inhaling the scents of the many flowers around them. The storm may be coming, but for now, they could enjoy life and each other for a little while.

“You know, I can see the future, or at least potential futures, and I never saw this one coming. How’s that for irony?” Strange asked, chuckling and shaking his head.

“It’s perfect. Now, how about we go to bed early? I have other tricks I’d like to teach you,” Loki grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

And, with barely a thought, he waved a languid hand and a portal opened under them, dropping them into his bed. The irony of gaining power by giving up control was not lost on him, and he was glad he’d fallen into Stephen Strange’s life the day the Nine Realms had changed forever.

*****

The Norns giggled and clapped as they wove Loki’s shining gold thread with the red of Stephen Strange’s, and traced them forward to see them still intertwined far into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration:  
> Strange Days music: The Doors 1967  
> Strange Days movie: Ralph Fiennes and Angela Bassett 1995


End file.
